Puncturing Strikes
Puncturing Strikes is a Templar active skill in the Aedric Spear skill line in . Description Four consecutive attacks for 2 Magic Damage to enemies in front of you. Closest target takes 100% additional damage and has reduced movement speed. Requirement *Requires 1 skill point. Morphs After maxing rank 4 in this skill, it is possible to Morph it: Biting Jabs *Converts into Stamina ability, and gives Major Savagery for 8 seconds. *Update 6: This ability now scales off stamina and weapon power, and now also provides the Major Savagery buff.Update 6 Patch Notes *Update 7: Fixed an issue where Battle Spirit was applying additively rather than multiplicatively to several abilities, including this ability.Update 7 Patch Notes *Update 9: This ability and its morphs no longer knockback and apply crowd control immunity to the nearest enemy on the final hit; instead, they now snare that enemy by 70% for two seconds.Update 9 Patch Notes Puncturing Sweep *Heals for 40% of damage done. *Update 2: This ability will now heal you based on the damage done.Update 2 Patch Notes *Update 7: Fixed an issue where Battle Spirit was applying additively rather than multiplicatively to several abilities, including this ability. *Update 9: Decreased the heal amount from this morph to 35% of the damage dealt from 40%. *Update 9: This ability and its morphs no longer knockback and apply crowd control immunity to the nearest enemy on the final hit; instead, they now snare that enemy by 70% for two seconds. *Update 9: Abilities that heal based on their damage done (Strife, Puncturing Sweep, Surge, etc.) will now properly calculate their heal values when the damage is fully or partially absorbed. Updates *Update 2: Increased the overall damage for this ability by 10%, and increased the damage to the closest target from 100% to 110%. The bonus damage to the closest target will no longer randomly deal double the intended damage. *Update 2: Rank III and Rank IV and the final hit now play impact sounds. *Update 6: Increased the single target bonus damage on this ability by 60%. *Update 6: Reduced the cost of this ability by 25%. *Update 7: Fixed an issue where Battle Spirit was applying additively rather than multiplicatively to several abilities, including this ability.Update 7 Patch Notes *Update 8: A number of abilities, including this one, will now properly display "Target is Immune" messaging if a target is immune to a component of the ability.Update 8 Patch Notes *Update 8: As of Update 8, Spiked Armor now returns damage from melee area effect attacks (such as Puncturing Strikes or Blade Cloak). *Update 9: This ability and its morphs no longer knockback and apply crowd control immunity to the nearest enemy on the final hit; instead, they now snare that enemy by 70% for two seconds. Bugs *The spear may continue to be held in the left hand, even outside of combat. Entering a new area solves this. *After the update, the camera on gamepad would not move correctly while using this ability. The update reverted these changes. Appearances * de:Durchschlagende Hiebe Category:Online: Templar Skills Category:Online: Active Skills Category:Online: Aedric Spear Skills